Tokishima Haruto, ése es tú nombre
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Y para que Tokishima Haruto no muriera, L-elf tuvo que alimentarlo.


La total desesperación estaba a punto de consumirle. Mientras le preguntaba sobre los acontecimientos, sentía que su alma se iba con cada negación.

_**-Quién eres?-**_

La única persona que le había enseñado sobre el montón de cosas buenas y positivas del mundo, se estaba perdiendo de su vista en ése justo instante.

_**-Soy un amigo tuyo-**_

Nunca creyó que podría algún día decir ésas palabras. Se encontró aturdido con su propia declaración. Él le sonrió, por un instante sintió su felicidad al máximo.. Y después, volvió a recaer en un pozo lleno de oscuridad cuando le vio cerrar los ojos.

_"No, no, no!" _No estaba preparado para eso.. no estaba preparado para quedarse solo.

Le llamó por su nombre mientras le sacudia buscando que reaccionara, pero no hubo respuesta. Intentó tranquilizarse y con más cabeza decidió revisar el cuerpo. Su propio corazón se detuvo en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que el pecho de Haruto aún se movía en simbolo de una leve respiración.

Por alguna razón, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus parpados, el alivio era tanto que incluso le había provocado el llanto. De inmediato se deshizo del ajustado traje de batalla de Haruto, dejándole únicamente en ropa interior y le recostó firmemente sobre el asiento del piloto. Su mente comenzó a reflexionar mil cosas, "_algo.. algo debe existir.." _algo que evitara que Tokishima Haruto muriera de verdad.

Recordó en ése instante que Nobi Marie había sobrevivido una vez al intenso pilotaje del Valvrave, y que aún perdiendo todos sus recuerdos, había continuado con vida. Sí ella pudo hacer eso, entonces Tokishima Haruto también tenía grandes probabilidades de poder continuar.

Acudió al panel de control y contactó a Pino, al contrario de él, la chica se veía feliz, estaba abrazada al sujeto de cabellos verdes que había sido extraído de la unidad dos. Ella en seguida supo el motivo por el que L-elf le había llamado, y proyectó en la cúpula del Valvrave una foto de Marie y otra de Saki.

Pino le contó los detalles de la situación, las condiciones en que Marie se encontraba cuando pudo sobrevivir y lo que hicieron los científicos para devolverle la salud. Después de ello pasó al caso de Haruto. Primero le reveló lo que Haruto había hecho con Saki cuando perdió el control y destacó algunos detalles de su estado de inconsciencia; entonces L-elf encontró la clave.

...

En su vida había hecho cosas realmente malas y crueles. Había considerado mil veces suicidarse para terminar con su desagradable existencia, pero el amor por su Liselotte le obligaba a seguir en ello, a cometer barbaridades sin importarle siquiera sus propios principios. Todo, absolutamente todo lo había hecho sólo con la idea de ése amor.

_"Marie no había excedido el limite en aquel entonces, ella estaba débil pero conservaba su conciencia. Ella tenía hambre."_

L-elf no era de darse por vencido, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que su persona importante no se le escapara. Ya había perdido a Liselotte, no quería perder a Tokishima Haruto también.

_"Las marcas en su frente aparecieron, no podía moverse, sólo gritaba y mostraba sus colmillos. Los científicos supieron que deseaba alimentarse"_

Desactivó el panel de control de Pino y regresó la atención al cuerpo de Haruto, le observó; continuaba respirando.

_"Sólo tuvieron que ofrecerse como alimento, ella sola mordió los cuellos y succiono por si misma hasta saciarse."_

No quiso perder más tiempo. Con desesperación comenzó a tirar de sus ropas para aflojarlas, se deshizo del cinturón en que portaba su arma, quitó el saco de su uniforme y también sus pantalones.

_"Haruto tuvo un encuentro sexual con Rukino una vez, al parecer ésa es otra forma de proveer runas"_

Dejó únicamente su camisa blanca y la ropa interior. Por ése momento sólo debía hacer que Haruto reaccionara un poco. Extrajo una navaja de su uniforme, la misma con la que había cortado el cuello del Führer y la mantuvo en su mano.

_"El cuerpo humano reacciona a ése tipo de estímulos aún en el sueño, por lo que, dada la condición totalmente inconsciente de Haruto es el método más viable para proporcionarle runas."_

Después de haber revisado que continuaba respirando, se sentó a medias en el regazo de Haruto, con las piernas abiertas colocadas en los antebrazos del asiento de piloto. Abrió su navaja y cortó una parte de su propia mano, dejó que la sangre emanara en abundancia, después la tomó con su otra mano y esparció un poco por su cuello.

_"Rukino fue la primera en proveer de runas a Haruto, pero Haruto le ha rechazado para obtener las tuyas. Haruto rechazará completamente el cuerpo de Rukino. Y también, rechazará el de los demás. Haruto sólo te necesita a ti."_

Se echó hacia delante, quedando su pecho pegado al contrario y colocó la cabeza en el cuello de Haruto, de manera que, la cabeza de éste quedara en su propio cuello, justo donde había manchado de sangre.

_"Evidentemente será algo difícil por ser lo que eres, pero no hay otra forma. Asegúrate de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para no lastimarte."_

Respiró profundo y metió su mano en el hueco que había entre las caderas de ambos hasta alcanzar la entrepierna de Haruto. Palpó con cuidado sobre la ropa interior de éste y después deslizó sus dedos dentro. Tocó la piel desnuda de ésa área, y sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo ajeno. Una mitad de la conciencia de L-elf se alegró por la reacción, y la otra mitad no podía evitar sentirse un poco apenado, el hacer eso con Tokishima Haruto no estaba dentro de sus planes.

_"Los primeros momentos seguirá inconsciente, pero después, sin duda, su instinto le hará moverse y entonces deberás tener cuidado. Él va a necesitar.. más contacto.."_

Alejó su pena tanto como pudo y continuó su tarea, eso era algo serio. Abarcó con su mano todo el pene de Haruto y comenzó a masturbarlo, poco a poco la temperatura de éste comenzó a subir, L-elf lo comprobó al sentir su piel, la temperatura corporal estaba aumentando. Continuó con el movimiento de su mano hasta que el pene que masajeaba se encontró duro, aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias y el líquido pre-seminal comenzó a salir, su mano estaba húmeda.

Haruto percibió el olor a sangre, su nariz hizo contacto con el cuello de L-elf cuando le olfateó, éste se separó un poco y notó que la frente de su compañero comenzó a brillar levemente; ahí supo que se le había terminado el tiempo.

_"El lado hambriento de Haruto tiene un comportamiento primitivo. El no va a identificarte, no va a medir el daño, sólo va a alimentarse."_

Sin esperar más, lamió dos dedos de su mano libre, les llenó de saliva hasta gotear y los llevó hacia su trasero. Bajo su ropa interior hasta dejar sus glúteos descubiertos y busco su entrada, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a prepararse. El primer dedo que introdujo ni siquiera fue percibido, el segundo poco lo sintió. De inmediato inicio el movimiento, los metía y los sacaba una y otra vez, abría y cerraba los dedos buscando ensanchar aquel lugar.

En ése momento no sentía nada que le resultara realmente satisfactorio, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse qué encontraban de placentero algunas personas en tal acto.

_"El sexo no es algo seguro, puede que sólo muerda y le sea suficiente, pero sí no.. debes estar listo para ello.."_

Cuando terminó de prepararse, extrajo sus dedos y devolvió su atención a la estimulación de Haruto. Apreció que la frente de éste ahora brillaba con mas intensidad, y sus parpados temblaban, al parecer no trataría en despertar.

L-elf volvió a colocar su cuello cerca del olfato de Haruto para animarle un poco más y acelerar el proceso. Respiró profundo varias veces y después, justo en el momento en que respiró por última vez, unas manos calientes le tomaron fuertemente por la cintura.

_"No debes luchar contra él, se pondrá peor sí te niegas, trata de tranquilizarte y déjalo hacer"_

Los colmillos penetraron en su carne, le hicieron soltar un quejido de dolor al instante. Intentó despejar su mente aún con el dolor y dejó de hacer cualquiera de sus movimientos.

_"Está seco de runas, tardará bastante y probablemente te dejará débil, pero estarás bien. Eso todo."_

De pronto sintió su peso levantarse de donde estaba, para terminar de espaldas contra el panel de Pino. El cuerpo de Haruto le aprisiono en ése lugar. Le dejó el cuello por un instante sólo para ocuparse de las prendas que el estratega aún llevaba. Rasgó la camisa blanca con sus uñas hasta destrozar la parte delantera y dejarle descubierto, después pasó a los calzoncillos.

Regresó a alimentarse, y sin dejar de morder, Haruto comenzó a frotarse necesitadamente contra las partes bajas de L-elf. Lanzó lo que pareció ser un gemido de molestia, y apretó aún más los dientes en la piel. Con salvajismo, tiró de una de las piernas del Dorssiano para abrirle más y llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de éste. Repasó el lugar, sintiendo con sus dedos el pene flácido y los testículos de L-elf, para después, soltar otro gemido de disgusto.

L-elf no entendía la conducta de Haruto. ¿Qué era lo que le disgustaba? No lo sabía. Hizo trabajar su cerebro lo más que pudo para descifrar aquello. Analizó su comportamiento y los lugares en que lo tocó.. y.. quiso suicidarse cuando notó lo que ocurría.

_**-Tokishima Haruto.. buscas órganos femeninos..-**_

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. ¿De dónde rayos iba a sacar semejante cosa? ¿Por qué Haruto se había vuelto selectivo? ¿Ahora qué haría? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza, eso le estaba sobrepasando, no sabía qué hacer.

De nuevo Haruto le estaba mordiendo fuertemente y continuaba frotándose contra él, pero percibía ira en los movimientos. Temía que las cosas se pusieran feas, Pino le había advertido acerca de los estados de Haruto. Y entonces recordó a Pino.. y una cosa más que le había dicho.

_"Su mente tiene los mismos conocimientos básicos, pero aumenta la fuerza corporal y la necesidad física. Ten en cuenta eso."_

*Los mismos conocimientos básicos*

*Los mismos conocimientos básicos*

*Los mismos conocimientos básicos*

Esa frase le resonó en la mente.

...

Según su teoría, el problema de todo era, que en medio de su ataque y la inconsciencia, Haruto.. no sabía donde "ponerla".. eso era todo. L-elf soltó una ligera carcajada, había comprobado que Tokishima Haruto sólo era un bruto sin cerebro.

Aún con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara, L-elf rodeo por el cuello a Haruto con un brazo y el otro lo extendió hasta su vientre. Le empujó ligeramente en esa parte para frenar los frotes y tomó el miembro de Haruto con su mano. El castaño se tensó con el contacto y mordió más fuerte. L-elf gimió de dolor ante eso, pero no se detuvo. Levantó un poco las caderas y guió el pene de Haruto a su entrada; estando ahí, abrió un poco las piernas y atrajo a Haruto nuevamente para que pusiera su propia presión. Haru pareció notar el nuevo lugar y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. L-elf hizo lo mismo.

El estratega alejó sus manos del cuerpo ajeno y se aferró al panel de control. Entonces Haruto tomó impulso y comenzó a penetrarlo. Lo hizo rápido y sin más vacilaciones, comenzó a moverse. L-elf mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentado soportar el dolor, eso le resultaba aún más doloroso de lo que había pensado. A pesar de que ya había recibido a sus dedos antes, le dolía. La dimensión del pene de Haruto era evidentemente distinta, y con cada penetración sentía un ardor que le recorría desde las paredes que recibían a Haruto hasta su estómago.

Con el roce constante en su interior, después de unos minutos el ardor se alejó y solo le quedaba una especie de cólico permanente que le daba vueltas en el vientre y le rodeaba las caderas, no era molesto, tenía cierto grado de tolerancia y empezaba a resultarle extrañamente placentero.

Mientras Haruto le abrazaba para beber de su cuello, su pene se veía rodeado de la carne caliente en sus abdómenes, y entre tanto movimiento algo de atención recibía. Un calor inusual comenzó a inundarlo, la respiración comenzó a dificultársele conforme pasaba el tiempo; estaba exitándose.

Después de estar cierto tiempo en movimiento, L-elf se encontró con su pene erguido y soltando gemidos leves que se escapaban de su garganta en contra de su voluntad. Haruto empujaba fuertemente en el interior, sin parar en ningún momento. Le presionaba las piernas cada tanto para mantenerlo completamente abierto y así poder introducirse más. Mordía en otras partes; el pecho, las piernas y los brazos del Dorssiano quedaban con marcas de dientes y chupones.

L-elf intentó al principio contener su voz, pero después no pudo más y la dejó salir, gemía intensamente a la par con cada estocada que le daba Haruto. Estaban solos, y su compañero no estaba consiente, no había que tener vergüenza.

Continuaron así, Haruto introduciéndose una y otra vez en el cuerpo de L-elf, y L-elf dejándose llevar por el ritmo de Haruto. Transcurrido un rato L-elf se corrió, y Haruto le siguió, después de tres estocadas más dejó salir su semen en interior del estratega.

Ambos estaban cansados, el piloto Valvrave se recostó sobre el cuerpo ajeno mientras controlaba su respiración y la frente le volvía a la normalidad. L-elf le rodeo con sus brazos y piernas para sostenerle.

Después de unos segundos Haruto recuperó la conciencia, y L-elf le seguía abrazando. Intentó alejarse pero no pudo hacerlo. Entró en desesperación, se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudez y del estado de la otra persona que lo abrazaba.

_**-Tranquilizate-**_ Dejó de moverse cuando escuchó la voz de L-elf sonar junto a su oído. Aunque no la identificaba realmente, él sentía que había algo que conocía en ése tono de voz. Hizo lo que le pidió el estratega y respiró profundamente, correspondió un poco el abrazo y se quedó quieto. Supo que había que escuchar algo en ése momento.

_**-Esto sucedió porque era necesario. Era necesario para devolverte la vida. Me debes la vida.-**_

L-elf abrió los brazos y las piernas, Haruto intentó alejarse nuevamente. Se sorprendió cuando notó que estaba unido a L-elf, de una forma verdaderamente inimaginable. Se perdió ante ésa visión, no podía creer lo que había hecho; no entendía absolutamente nada de la situación, no reconocía al chico frente a él y aún así estaba ahí.

_**-Habrías muerto sí no lo hubieras hecho, y.. ya habíamos decidido antes.. sólo ibas a alimentarte de mi.- **_Casi entraba en una crisis psicológica, pero la voz de L-elf le hizo espabilar.. ésa voz tan intensamente conocida pero que no podía identificar por completo. Las pálidas manos del Dorssiano tocaron su rostro con delicadeza, y en ése instante se sintió liberado.. no sabía nada realmente acerca de la situación, pero encontró calidez en el gesto del contrario y entonces supo que no había nada malo. Esa voz tan seria y extrañamente conocida, le tranquilizaba de sobremanera, y también le doblegaba, sentía un impulso de obediencia cada vez que la escuchaba.

_**-Bien. Ahora.. sal de ahí.. yo no puedo moverme.- **_L-elf dejó el gesto y ordenó a Haruto a salir de su interior. Haruto se sonrojó ante la indicación del estratega y procedió a obedecer, le tomó por las caderas y con cuidado comenzó a salir. L-elf fijó la mirada en cualquier lugar del Valvrave para intentar distraerse de la sensación de fricción y de vergüenza.

_**-Ahh!- **_Ambos gimieron en cuanto sus cuerpos estuvieron separados. L-elf estaba sensible y Haruto se sintió abandonado. A pesar de eso, en seguida los dos intentaron ocultarse del otro, la vergüenza ya era demasiada, los dos estaban completamente consientes de la situación, y Haruto aún más, porque no sabia nada acerca de lo que ocurría.

_**-Yo se que probablemente no entiendes mucho, y por ello, tienes que obedecerme, yo soy tú razón. Coge tú uniforme y vístete!- **_L-elf mandó con voz un poco temblorosa, mientras señalaba el traje color rojo que yacía tirado a los pies del asiento. Haruto acato la orden sin siquiera pensarlo y en menos de un minuto se encontró dentro de su traje de batalla.

_**-Nee- **_Haruto llamó a L-elf desde lejos al notar que el estratega aún no se vestía y seguía postrado sobre el panel de control _**-Te sucede algo?-**_

Con algo de irritación L-elf contestó. _**-No puedo moverme, podrías ayudarme?- **_Ni hubo que decirlo dos veces, Haruto de inmediato acudió a ayudarle.

Tomó el uniforme Dorssiano, habiendo comprobado que era el único que quedaba y se acercó a su compañero. Le hecho un vistazo a su condición y comprobó su estado deplorable, lleno de marcas, con rastros de sangre y otro tipo de fluidos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Le ayudó a limpiarse un poco con los restos de la camisa blanca que llevaba, se le hizo sumamente difícil y vergonzante tener que limpiar su propia esencia que escurría de entre las piernas del otro, pero al final lo hizo y le ayudó a vestirse. Ya en un mejor estado le levantó del panel y lo sentó en el asiento de piloto.

En la última parte las expresiones de L-elf comenzaron a suavizarse, Haruto le dio espacio para que descansara. Estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando se decidió a hablarle de nuevo.

_**-"Tokishima Haruto" ése es tú nombre y yo soy L-elf..- **_Cerró los ojos mientras terminaba de balbucear esas ultimas palabras.

Algo se revolvió en la cabeza de Haruto al escuchar esos nombres, entonces una idea leve y cálida le recorrió el cuerpo, llenándolo de una extraña felicidad. _**-Mi.. amigo..- **_respondió inconscientemente, provocando que algunas lágrimas se escaparan aquéllos parpados cerrados.


End file.
